


The Stampede

by ArchangelUnmei



Category: Slayers (anime), Trigun
Genre: Chaos, Gen, Stuff Blowing Up, The World is Doomed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelUnmei/pseuds/ArchangelUnmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lina always wondered why she was known for being a bandit killer, not a property destroyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stampede

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-anime for both series.

Lina had always wondered, in the back of her mind, why she was well known for being a bandit killer and a dragon slayer, and not for all the property damage she left in her wake. Villagers seemed to be surprisingly easy going about stuff like that, or else they just didn't have a very good mail system. But it seemed that when she left one town a smoking crater in the ground, the next town six miles down the road was perfectly happy to welcome her in and give her a hot meal and a bath, even though the column of black smoke was clearly visible on the horizon.

It baffled her, but she wasn't going to complain.

Until one day, when she was wandering through a city that was actually big enough to be called a city (rather than a village) on the edge of the desert that she'd never quite gotten around to venturing through. She stopped to study a wall of wanted posters, searching for bandits that looked like they might have a good haul. For a moment it seemed like just the usual gambit of ruffians and rogues, but then a tattered poster toward the edge of the wall caught her eye.

She took a closer look, and her eyes bugged out at the reward. That would keep her eating for a year! Or possibly only a month, if she was hungry. But still! Once she managed to struggle her way through the number of zeros at the end of the reward, she studied the bandit's picture.

He certainly didn't look like your normal bandit. Blond hair that stood straight up like he'd just gotten a nasty shock, small round glasses, and an evil smirk. Lina cocked her head, reading the caption on the poster. "Vash the Stampede, wanted all over for massive amounts of unpaid property damage..."

"Oh crap, is that thing still there?!"

Lina looked around at the hissed voice, and saw a blond head poke out of a nearby alley. Looking around and seeing no one but her, Vash the Stampede ran over and quickly tore the poster off the wall. He gave Lina a wide, almost cheesy grin and clasped his hands in front of him, bowing to her. "Do you think maybe we could just keep this between the two of us, little lady? I was never here!"

Lina gave him a skeptical look.

At that point, the laws of physics and magic registered that Lina Inverse and Vash the Stampede were within a single city block of one another.

Things started exploding.

~*~

Some time later, well away from populated areas, they stopped to try and catch their breath. Vash leaned against a tree, panting, and Lina flopped down to sit on the grass. "I thought we'd never get out of there!"

Vash nodded, giving a vague little laugh. "I don't think I'll be going back there anytime soon...."

"Like there's anything to go back to?" Lina took a deep breath, since oxygen was usually necessary for life. "What the hell was up with that cat, though?"

Vash just shook his head. "I think it likes me, I tend to see it a lot." He paused, pondering. "I've never seen a fish with legs, though. Are they edible?"

Lina shuddered. "Don't ask."

Vash shrugged, pushing himself upright again and looking around. "....Got any donuts?"

Lina just sighed.


End file.
